A Family Fourth of July
by bjames238
Summary: Fic Exchange Entry. The Challenge . . . A story about family in the ideal sense of the word, where no major drama happens. Maing Paring: NathanHaley & others Between 4 & 5


**A Family 4****th**** of July**

"James, honey, time to wake up!" Haley James-Scott stroked her son's cheek as she whispered in his ear. The fourteen-month-old toddler stirred, "Sweetie." The boy eyes slowly opened and he rubbed his eyes. James tugged at the seatbelt of his car seat.

"Need some help, Hales? Haley husband Nathan called. He was getting some things out of their recently-bought Honda CRV SUV.

"He's waking up," Haley replied back. She unbuckled James and picked him up, "Hi, little guy!" The toddler yawned and clung to his mother. She grabbed the diaper bag and her purse and slung them on her free shoulder. Protecting his head with her hand, she got out of the car and stood upright. Closing the door, she turned to her husband. "When is everyone getting here?

Nathan shrugged, Don't know." He was setting up their portable grill. "Lucas called last night and said he and Peyton might be late. Mouth said he couldn't make it. Oh, and my mom too. Other than that, your guess is as good as mine." Lucas Scott was Nathan's older half-brother and Peyton Sawyer was his girlfriend.

Haley sighed, "Hopefully they come soon." She rocked James up and down. "It seems like we haven't seen any of them in ages. Well, except for Luke since he your coach."

Nathan nodded, "I know what you mean. In high school we saw them every day and now . . ." Haley nodded in agreement.

"We're a family and it just seems so . . . I don't know how to explain it but yeah." Haley kissed the top of James's head, "Although it has been nice just the three of us: Just you, me, and Jamie." Nathan smiled. Haley giggled.

_Beep beep!!!!!!!!_

Little Jamie jumped at the sound of the beeping car horn coming from the familiar Jeep that pulled into the Rivercourt. Haley looked over and smiled. It was Karen Rowe's Jeep. Karen was Lucas's mother. Nathan's mother was Deb and they shared the same father, Dan.

Karen got out of the Jeep and waved to them. The Scott couple smiled and waved back and Haley waved Jamie little hand.

Haley hugged James tight, "Now Jamie has someone to play with!" James giggled.

Across the way, Karen was bent in the backseat of her Jeep. A few seconds later she reappeared with her daughter who was also fourteen months old, Lily Rose Scott, in her arms.

At the same time, two more cars pulled up: Bevin's red BMV and Chase's Oldsmobile. The cars honked in greeting.

Haley and Karen switched toddlers and greeted Lily and James. Nathan waved as Bevin, Skillz, Brooke, and Chase got out of their vehicles and walked up.

"Hey everyone!" Nathan called as he put some burgers on the grill.

"Long time, no see!" Brooke smiled, her arm around Chase's waist.

"Tigger!" Haley went up to her friend, Lily still in her arms.

"Tutormom!" Brooke let go of Chase and hugged her friend, "Hi Lily! Wow, you're getting so big!"

"Hello, Brooke," Karen said. Brooke turned to Karen, who rocked James up and down.

"Karen," Brooke smiled, giving the older woman a warm hug. Karen handed James off to Brooke, "It's my favorite godson!" Jamie giggled as Brooke tickled him, "You're so much bigger than the last time I saw you!"

"Well, yeah," Haley said, "You're haven't seen him since he was born!"

Skillz and Chase went over by Nathan, "Whatcha cookin'?" Chase said.

Nathan flipped the burgers, "Hamburgers. And later . . . hot dogs."

"Cool," Skillz said. Chase nodded.

Meanwhile, the girls gathered by the picnic table and gushed over the toddlers, Lily and James. Brooke turned to Haley, "Where's Lucas and Peyton?"

Haley shrugged, "Nathan said that Lucas called and said they would be late."

"What for?" Bevin said. Again, Haley shrugged.

"Oh, that reminds me," Brooke said, "Rachel called me and told me she couldn't make it. Said she had a new boyfriend and they were going up north for the weekend."

"That's_how_ many guys she's gone through in the last year and a half?" Haley said.

"Yeah, well," Brooke said, "She's Rachel. What _else_ would you expect?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"As long as she doesn't give Jamie any ideas . . ." Haley pointed out.

"Hales, Jamie isn't even two years old and you're already worried about se–" Off Haley's look, Brooke stopped, about to burst out laughing.

"Are we forgetting who Jamie father is?" Karen reminded them. Bevin and Brooke chuckled.

Haley sighed, "He's constantly flirting with every girl he comes in contact with. I talked to Nathan about it but he's not worried about it."

"But you are," Karen observed.

Haley nodded, "I mean, I took him to the doctor to see if was anything wrong and the doctor said it was normal."

"See Tutormom, if the doctor says it's okay then Jamie's fine," Brooke assured her friend.

"I hope so," Haley sighed again.

Karen chuckled, "You definitely are a new mother."

"I know, but I just want to make sure he's okay," Haley said.

"It's okay, Haley," Karen said, "I was the same way when Lucas was born. You'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah, Haley, you'll be great," Bevin said.

"I know," Haley said, "I'll lighten up eventually." Karen nodded, "Meanwhile let's just enjoy today, together. After this it probably going to be a while before we'll all see each other again. We're all so busy now."

"I agree," Brooke said, "We're a family and families need to stick together." Bevin, Haley, and Karen nodded, "Or we could if P. Sawyer and Luke would _ever_ get here!"

"Yeah, I wonder what's keeping them, Karen said, "Lily's been excited to see her big brother all day."

"Jamie too," Haley said.

"Hey girls, look who's here!" Nathan called out while he, Skillz, and Chase put the burgers and brats on buns and plates.

The four girls, plus James and Lily, turned to where Nathan was looking.

Peyton's car pulled up, the top up. Lucas and Peyton got out of the car, "It's about time you two showed up!" Brooke shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," Peyton rolled her eyes, though smiling. Lucas strung his arm around her shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Nathan said.

"Well," Lucas said, "You'll never guess who we found in Chicago?" Peyton smiled.

"Who?" Skillz challenged.

Just then one of the back doors of Peyton's car opened and someone stepped out. It was . . .

"Oh my god!" Brooke squealed, running up to the person and hugging him, "Mouth, it's so great to see you!"

"But I thought you couldn't make it," Haley said.

Mouth sighed, "I'm actually supposed to be working today but Lucas and Peyton convinced me to take a day off."

"Good job, Luke," Skillz said, "Ain't a party 'til we got Mouth."

"Skillz is right," Haley agreed. Everyone else nodded.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Nathan put the last hot dog on a bun and plate, "It is time to eat, and if I'm not mistaken I promised a certain little boy we'd light off some fireworks!" Jamie giggled, clapping his hands.

"Happy Fourth of July everyone!"

_fin_


End file.
